


For Science

by Anonymous



Category: Chip's Challenge
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Institutional Review Board has some questions for Melinda.





	

“It says here you’re interested in experiments on…”

“Physical and psychological resiliency under extremely adverse conditions,” Melinda grinned with pride. This interview was going very well!

“And you need this grant to acquire…”

“Adult teeth, directionally-modifiable force fields, ant farms. And of course, digital recording devices to record all my results. Standard research equipment.”

“This is based on your earlier work?”

“Yes, I’m hoping to generalize some of my initial, ahem, research to larger samples.”

“These are some very prodigious early results. We do have some questions for you, though.”

“Fire away.”

“What on earth happened to the control group?”


End file.
